Will You Fix My Broken Heart?
by Tanuki Diethel
Summary: Syaoran dies in a battle and leaves Sakura brokenhearted. 3 years later, she gets the chance to bring him back. Will Sakura and her friends be able to beat the odds and save Syaoran, or will they die trying? Rating may go up in later chapters. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
MangaGurl: Okay, this is my first Angst fic. EVER. Well, it's not all angst, but it's got an angsty feel to it. And tragedy. And other sad things. It's not all sad. I promise! And Darkran isn't a real bad guy. I made him up. It's pronounced 'Dark-rahn'. Please R&R, I need it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS.  
  
By MangaGurl.  
  
Will You Fix My Broken Heart?  
  
Chapter One. SAKURA'S POV  
  
For so long I've had a broken heart. The only one I've ever truly loved has been gone for so many years..and yet, I've never forgotten him. Never.  
  
Every day I sit beneath the tree that shares my name in the backyard of my house. I let the cherry blossom petals fall. It looks so beautiful. Syaoran, I miss you.  
  
I wish that I had not taken my time with you for granted. I wish that I had been able to save you from the early death that engulfed you those three long years ago. I wish that at least I had covered my eyes, altering the vision of your broken, bloody figure.  
  
We had been fighting that horrible man. Darkran, wasn't it? That.that monster. I had let my guard down, just for one second. One second that could've saved you. I turned and faced an enourmous amount of power, coming faster than the speed of light. You pushed me. You screamed my name, and pushed me..leaving you vulnerable. Killing you.  
  
Your scream haunts me in my dreams. Your name haunts me through the day. I don't know how I make it through every day. So many have tried to comfort me, but none have prevailed, for there is only one person who can fix my broken heart. And he is gone. You are gone.Syaoran.I miss you.  
  
I remember your funeral. We didn't even have your body because that horrible man took you. But everyone came. Because everyone missed you. But not as much as me.  
  
Your sisters were all there. They were teary-eyed. My brother Tori came, and Yue came. They whimpered. Tomoyo came. She tried to comfort me. She shed tears. Your mother came. She sobbed. Mei Linn came. She tried not to cry. She truly did. For one of the first times ever, I admired her. She tried not to cry for your family's sake. For her friends' sake. For her own sake. Most of all, for your sake. She was so close to you in life, and if only you could've seen her then. She showed such courage, and such loyalty. But just the same.by the time they lowered your empty coffin into the ground.she had burst into tears. Eriol came. He quivered, and held Tomoyo. Kero came, and he even cheered us up. In his prayer, he admitted that he looked exactly.like a stuffed animal.  
  
And me? Of course I came. But I was a coward. I hid in the back room, and I broke down. I cried my eyes out. I refused to accept that you were gone.  
  
I've accepted that now. But I still dream of getting you back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I look around, and don't recognize my surroundings. I know it is a dream.  
  
"Sakura." I hear my name being called by a familiar voice. One that I've prayed never to hear again.  
  
It was Darkran.  
  
"Do you want Syaoran back?"  
  
"Yes!" I scream, overcome with bewilderment and hopefullness.  
  
"Then, you must win my game."  
  
"..Game?" I began to wonder if Darkran was simply tormenting me, or being serious.  
  
"Yes," He replied, "You must win. Gather your friends, Tomoyo, Mei Linn, and Eriol. You will need them."  
  
"..Okay.will this endanger their lives? I don't care about me."  
  
"It may, if you do not follow the rules."  
  
"All right.we'll play your game."  
  
"Meet me at Penguin Park, at dawn. Is it a deal?" He appeared in front of me. I held back the strong desire to kill him. He stuck out his hand.  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MangaGurl: Like it? Hate it? Review please! I wanna' know if I'm good at this type (angsty, tragedy thingie) and I should keep going, or if I suck and I should stick to my Humor stories, and my humor stories alone. If I continue this fic., I will still continue the others. For those of you who read Syaoran and Sakura's Kawaii adventure (and it's super cool if you do) then, Yes, it is true. Poor Kawaii Syaoran! Dying, like that! (Cries)! 


	2. chapter 2

Cardcaptors  
  
Will You Fix My Broken Heart?  
  
Author: MangaGurl  
  
Chapter: Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. And that's probably a good thing.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I awoke the next morning. I was happy for the first time in three years. I had been given the greatest gift of all. I was going to get a chance to get Syaoran back.  
  
On that bright, summer day, I got out of bed early. My dad and Tori went on and on about it, as if I'd just won an acadamy award.  
  
I met Tomoyo outside of my house. Then, we set out to find Eriol and Mei Linn.  
  
"Oh wow! Are you serious?! Sakura, that's great!" She said cheerfully, "We'll be able to save Syaoran!" I just smiled as a response.  
  
We quickly tracked down Mei Linn. She was sulking in front of Syaoran's grave. Where else? I told her the same thing as Tomoyo. That I knew how to get Syaoran back, that I needed her help, and that we needed to find Eriol. Nothing more. If I told them about the deal right away, they may have not trusted me.  
  
We found Eriol leaning against a back alley wall near the edge of town. By then it was 9:00 pm. I couldn't believe how hard it had been to find him. Then again, we'd never tried to find him before. He'd always found us.  
  
I told him the same as the others, but he was too clever for that. He was suspiscious.  
  
"How do we bring Syaoran back anyways?" He asked.  
  
"Okay.um, well, I think I've failed to mention this before, but.... I made a deal with Darkran that we'd play some sort of weird game in order to win Syaoran back. I also agreed for all of you, and we need to meet Darkran in three hours at penguin park so that we can start playing." I said quickly.  
  
"WHA-A-A-A-A-A-AT?!" All three shouted.  
  
"You put OUR lives on the line?!" Mei Linn shouted.  
  
"You made a deal with Darkran?!" Screeched Eriol.  
  
"You agreed without thinking about training, statistics, or how unlikely it is for us actually WIN?" Tomoyo screamed. She'd definently been watching too many of her video tapes of me and Syaoran arguing.  
  
"Look, we haven't got much time, so we'll need to split up and get ready. We'll meet at penguin park in two hours and fifty minutes, okay?" I said, "We need to hurry, but don't forget anything important."  
  
"Right!" They said. Eriol and Mei Linn went their separate ways, and Tomoyo and I went to her house together.  
  
At 11:50 pm, we all met at Penguin Park. I was very anxious and worried.  
  
I couldn't believe it. In less than a day I'd made my wishes come true. One last chance. I couldn't goof this one up. Not like last time.  
  
"Syaoran," I whispered, "It's time for me to return a favor...."  
  
Eriol's watch beeped. It was 12:00 am. A fire erupted on the ground about ten feet away. Not long after, the fire died, and through the smoke emerged none other than Darkran.  
  
"Guys," I said calmly, and quietly, "This is it. We can't mess up this time. Got it, no second chances. We have too much riding on this to lose!"  
  
MangaGurl: Well, there it is. R&R. I need at least one review. Next chappie will be more exciting! It's a promise!!! ^_^! 


End file.
